Like Father Like Daughter
by CelestialSpiritQueen
Summary: Nashi gets into a fight at school with a certain rival and needs her parents to bail her out. High School AU, Natsu!Dad, Lucy!Mom.


**Here's a oneshot I wrote months ago but never published. If you guys like it give it a favorite, review whatever you want if you want to see more of these kinds of oneshots from me.** **J** **~CelestialSpiritQueen**

The smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the small house as a blonde haired woman bent down in front of the oven, poking a toothpick into one of the cookies. Pulling it out and finding that the cookies were done she smiled and used an oven mitt to pull out the burning tray so that the cookies could cool. Satisfied, she dusted any crumbs off of her apron.

"I thought I smelled something yummy!" Natsu snuck up behind her, snagging a cookie.

"Careful! It's…hot…" Lucy hadn't been able to finish as he shoved the entire treat into his mouth without flinching. She forgot how heat never seemed to be an issue with him.

"Perfect! I swear they taste better every time you make them," the pinkette flashed her his signature grin, swiping his tongue over his lips to get every last crumb.

Lucy gave him one of her looks, the one with her eyebrow quirked up, a knowing smirk on her face and her hand on her hip. "You are just saying that because you want me to make more cookies," she untied her apron and smacked him with it playfully, laughing as he made a scene about him being hurt from her cruelty. Unfortunately their theatrics were cut short as the phone rang, the shrill tone causing Lucy to reach the phone first and answer.

"Hello? Yes, this is her…wait what?!...yes…I understand…We'll be right there…thank you…" she sighed, pressing the red button to end the call. Before Natsu could ask, she leaned against the counter. "We have to go to the school. Nashi got into a fight.

A pause…"Did she win?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Your daughter was in a fight at school and that's the first thing you are going to ask?!" Lucy smacked him upside of the head, only feeling slightly bad as he yelped and rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Sorry…" Natsu mumbled under his breath, not meeting her eyes.

"You better be," Lucy grumbled, searching for her purse and keys. "Let's get going and get this over with," the blonde mother took his hand, leading him out to the car while Natsu was already turning green as he stared at the vehicle.

"Is the school walkable distance?"

"Are you freaking serious?! A whole week suspension? This is not fair at all!" Nashi bristled, her arms crossed over her chest which was not yet near the size of her mother's at all. Her brown eyes were narrowed in fury, casting a glare at the boy holding an ice pack to his jaw. "And he gets away with nothing?" she jabbed her thumb over to the boy.

"Nashi, you hit him, he didn't hit you back," a woman with a long mane of pale blonde hair answered from behind a large oak desk. She wore a light pink blouse, looking all proper as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You know the school policy."

"Well maybe the rule should be changed," the young teenager snapped in return as she paced the room. "I need a lawyer."

"I guess your parents will have to do," Principal Vermillion sighed softly. This was her least favorite part of the job, punishing her students. That's why she usually had Miss Scarlet deal with the punishments but she was busy at the moment.

"Not like your parents could afford a lawyer," the black haired boy piped up, snickering from his seat.

Ignoring the sting from the remark, Nashi clenched her fists at her side, trying to keep her temper under control. "Shut up droopy eyes! You don't know what you are talking about!" she snapped. Oh how she wished she could add more bruises to his face. That would show him…

"Enough! Both of you! Stop acting like children and start behaving like the young adults you are!" the principal snapped, causing both students to instantly shut up. Principal Vermillion was usually a soft spoken person but something told them that they did not want to make her mad.

"Yes m'am…" Nashi and the boy, Silver, mumbled in unison, fidgeting in their seats as they waited for their parents to arrive. That's when the real fun would start.

"Now whatever you do, do NOT cause a scene!" Lucy instructed as she and her husband walked up the steps of Magnolia High together. "We can't change what her punishment is. The only reason we are going is so we can listen to whoever is in charge of discipline explain what happened and take Nashi home," the blonde reminded him. She smoothed down her hair as they walked inside, her hair going to just above her shoulders. She had cut it not long after Nashi had been born, long hair really was too much of a hassle when she had a baby to take care of and it was still a cute look.

"Yeah yeah I know _Mom_ ," Natsu rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his skinny jean pockets. Despite the slight chill to the air he only wore a tee shirt but Lucy didn't question it. She was used to it by now. "What do you expect me to do? Start beating up on the principal or somethin?" he snorted. "Have a little faith in me Luce."

Blushing, Lucy cast him a sheepish smile as the breeze blew her skirt around her legs. "Sorry I'm just nervous, you know I don't really think you will do any of that."

"I do know," he pecked her cheek. "Now let's go break out Nashi from this prison!"

"Natsu this is a high school."

"What's the difference?"

The door to the office opened, Nashi perking up when she saw her parents. Though once she saw her mother's cold glare she shrank back into her seat. Not only was she in trouble from the school but also from her parents, or really her mother it seemed. Her father didn't seem too upset as he gave her a wave.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel," the woman behind the desk stood, extending her hand. From behind the desk she looked imposing but she was a really petite woman.

"I'm sorry we had meet this way," Lucy shook her hand as did Natsu before they both took a seat beside their daughter as the principal explained everything from what happened to her punishment.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?" the blonde mother turned on her daughter.

"I was defending myself!" Nashi stood up abruptly. "He was calling my hair stupid and saying things about my family that I couldn't stand for!"

Natsu nodded in agreement. "I'd say that is a good enough reason to punch him," he turned his glare over to Silver who was still sitting in a chair, waiting for his own parents to arrive. "You wanna say that my hair is stupid, huh buddy?" he challenged, his slanted eyes narrowing. Silver rolled his eyes and turned in his chair, glaring out the window.

"Even though you may think that Mr. Dragneel, it is in the student handbook-"

"To hell with the handbook. I care about the situation at hand not what some stupid book orders you to do," Natsu stood up, a defiant look burning in his eyes. "Every situation is different. Sure if some kid punches another just for, pardon my language, shits and giggles give him a suspension, but if someone does it to stop being harassed then something needs to change."

The room remained silent for a few seconds but before anyone could utter a word in response the door opened up again revealing another couple, a curvy woman with light blue hair and a man with black hair that seemed to shine blue in certain lights.

Silver sat up a bit in his chair seeing his parents and soon his mother was all over him, hugging him close and examining his bruised cheek. "Oh my poor baby~" she cooed. "I'm so sorry this happened but don't you worry, Mommy is going to make this all better!"

"Mom…kind of hugging me to death," the teenage boy grunted as he tried to breathe. Juvia loosened her grip but didn't let go of him as she continued stroking his hair. Most kids would be embarrassed but Silver was used to being smothered by his mother to bother caring.

"Gray…" Natsu glared at the other man, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to appear taller than he really was.

"Natsu…" the man who Natsu called Gray matched his look right back.

"Oh so you two know each other?" Principal Vermillion laughed nervously, her gaze flickering between the two. "At least that leaves introductions out the window."

"Can I throw him out of the window with it?" Natsu jabbed a finger over to Gray who snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gray snapped back, the two ready to brawl there and then but thankfully their wives pulled them away from each other and calmed them down.

"It's not worth it," Lucy squeezed his arm gently as he sat back down in his seat beside her though he was still bristling with anger.

"Anyways we seem to have heard Nashi's take on it, now let's hear Silver's…" the principal redirected the conversation.

Silver sat up a bit more, trying to play it off cool and innocent. "I just made a comment how it was kinda weird to have natural pink hair. I thought she was lying when she refused that it was dyed," he shrugged. "She just got mad and punched me." Nashi scoffed but didn't say anything, probably due to the look her mother gave her.

"How awful!" Juvia hugged her son again, kissing his bruise. "She must be punished for hurting my son! I want justice!"

"He hurt me just as much in words as I did in a single punch!" Nashi couldn't contain herself any longer. Soon chaos erupted, the noise gradually increasing until…

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone listened as Mavis stood at her desk, her chest heaving in frustration. Realizing that all eyes were on her she straightened, composing herself. "My punishment is final. Nashi and Silver will both receive one week of out of school suspension."

"Why me? What did I do?!" Silver gripped the edge of his seat so he didn't jump back up.

"You were harassing Nashi, another form of bullying which I do not tolerate," the petite woman narrowed her emerald green eyes dangerously at the boy. "Now all of you, you are dismissed." She practically kicked them out of the room as she massaged her temples.

Nashi and Silver exchanged glares before going off with their respective families. "So Dad…" she started, knowing he would be more on her side. "I'm not grounded right?"

"Of course not!" he bellowed out a laugh. "You defended yourself against a jerk, a family rival even! Though…it's also up to your mother," he glanced over at his wife.

Seeing the two pinkettes giving her puppy dog eyes, Lucy shook her head and chuckled. "No you aren't grounded. I agree with your father with you standing up for yourself, but…" she smirked a bit. "You will have to help out with chores while you are stuck at home."

"Awww Moooooommmm," Nashi whined, pouting but went quite after receiving another one of…the looks from her mother. "I mean I am so excited to help you Mom! I know you work so hard and I love you so much." She hugged her arm to prove her love.

"Much better," Lucy chuckled softly, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "I'm not mad at you by the way. I probably would have done the same thing and I know your father would have."

"Hell yeah I would!" Natsu fist bumped the air. "And I've meaning to ask Nash, was it a right hook or…" the two proceeded to talk about different fighting techniques while Lucy listened, a loving smile. It was crazy how alike the two were, and not just their looks. How they both had that mischievous smile, always ready to fight for what they believe in, their passion for protecting those who couldn't protect themselves, the list could go on.

"We are going to be seeing the principal a lot aren't we?" Lucy mused to herself so softly that the other two couldn't hear. "And the town could barely handle one Natsu Dragneel…"


End file.
